Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging system, particularly relates to charging system capable of controlling multiple charging equipments.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the portable electronic device is getting more and more popular and the needs of the plugs of mains electricity for charging are soaring accordingly. In this kind of situation, users often face the problem of plug shortage. Therefore, the dealers start to offer charging equipments capable of containing and charging multiple portable electronic devices, such as the charging vehicle or the charging cabinet.
Although the charging cabinet can charge more electronic devices, however, in the environment with more charging needs, such as a company, a factory, a school, or a cram school, a charging cabinet may not be sufficient either. In order to fulfill the huge needs for charging, users may sets up multiple charging cabinets in the same environment for charging more electronic devices. However, when multiple charging cabinets are in operation, the instant current of the power supplier may be overloaded and results in the power trip problem.
Therefore, the charging management for multiple charging equipments is the most urgent problem.